Virginity
by ByeFolks
Summary: Itachi,...are you implying that you're still a virgin?" she snorted a couple of times before bursting out laughing. The question is, who deflowered HIS Sakura? ItaSaku


**Virginty**

**ItaSaku**

* * *

Sakura groaned as she tightly curled herself into a ball before stretching _in_ and yawning. She snuggled to her right, wanting to find her partner which would most likely be there. Sakura fully woke up when she felt nothing but the edge of bed she almost fell off to.

_Where is that man?_ She grumbled, now in a sitting manner, white sheets covering her naked body. Throwing her lean, smooth legs out to the edge of the bed, she trudged her way in to the bathroom for a quick, hot shower.

Covering herself only in her undergarments and a big white t-shirt that came above her knees, she exited her room and to her kitchen. Still sleepy, Sakura rubbed her eyes as she filled the clear-glass coffee pitcher with plain, tap water from the sink and placed it in under the coffee maker, not bothering to grind new coffee beans.

_He could've at least made some coffee...Where is he anyway? _She thought warily, Itachi promised her that he wouldn't have any missions last night. She slumped down on the cheap, marble-like pattern kitchen counter and fell asleep…standing up.

When she woke up for the second time that morning, she was laying the couch, her head cushioned by someone's lap.

"Good afternoon, Sakura." She mumbled in return, already knowing who's voice that was, and his addicting scent. He slightly leaned in to pick up his cup of coffee from the coffee table in front of the couch.

The aroma of the hot caffeine fully awakened her senses as she sat up and stole the ceramic mug of coffee Itachi held to his lips. "Where were you?" she muttered before taking a sip of the bitter yet sweet liquid.

"…" he strangely put a pitiful mask on. Sakura immediately worried, was last night,…not enjoyable to him?

Itachi petted her head and stroked her hair as Sakura leaned in, head on his shoulder. Itachi lovingly kissed her head full of pink hair. "I was out. Nothing to worry about, love." He quietly assured.

"Why?" Sakura didn't like how she woke up to find her mate not there in her bed, especially on what event took place last night. She gave back the cup of coffee back to her mate.

"…" Itachi never got a way to find a reasonable excuse that would be clever enough to fool his beloved. "Confidential." He whispered, lying smoothly.

The _real_ reason was to find who Sakura had dated before him and Sakura were an 'item'. From what Sakura's best friend – Ino – had told him stutteringly (she was scared stiff to find the Uchiha with a deadly aura bursting in to her flower shop, forcing her well-groomed flowers to bow down their bulbs in depression) that Sakura had never dated anyone or had any one-night stands, from what she knew.

Then who did it?

"Mmkay." She muttered, unsatisfied with the answer and urged not to ask: 'so early in the morning?'. "What time is it?" she questioned instead.

"Quarter to 14." Sakura gasped, bolting up.

"Oh wait, I don't have work." She snuggled closer to Itachi than she did before, inwardly grinning like a cat. "Did you eat?" she innocently asked, flashing a charming smile.

"No, I did not. Just two cup of coffee." He answered honestly, a sly hand making his way to Sakura's slim waist to pull her more closer.

"You want to go out for lunch?" he nodded his head no, burying his face into her hair. "Then,…?"

No reply.

"Come on, Itachi, I wanna eat." She whined childly and not like a clingy girlfriend. Sakura decided to skip the long lecture they had back when Itachi would frequently skip meals when he was _not_ on missions.

…

…

…

"Fine. We'll eat later?" she offered in a questioning tone.

…

…

…

"Itachi, are you okay?" she asked, facing him in a straight manner; her thumb gently stroking his cheek bone. He was displeased when Sakura pulled back from him.

"Hn." Sakura rolled her clover-green eyes at the reply; at least he wasn't dead with his eyes opened or anything. She was pretty sure Itachi could do that.

The comforting silence was warm as it enveloped the couple. Sakura leaned to his shoulder again and they were in the same exact position as they were before. She liked this sort of silent bonding time both of them shared, unlike many other couples; but Sakura didn't mind the peace and quiet.

"Sakura,"

"Hm?" she hummed, dreamily lost and wishing they could stay like this forever.

….

"You are not a virgin." He stated in a soft tone, his voice dropping 20 degrees as he said the particular word: 'virgin'. She blinked her eyes in pure innocence and surprise as the question was blankly chucked at her ears, completely shattering the peace they were sharing.

Sakura momentarily furrowed her eyebrows before straightening up her spine as she did when she stroked his cheek and looked at him with her pure-green iris and cocked a pink eyebrow and laughed, "I'm very aware of that-"

"How?" came his rushed and impatient answer.

The rosette slightly frowned. "It's my life, Itachi. I can do whatever I want." She said quite sternly, but trying not to sound bitchy and like a spoiled teen. Though, she _did_ regret losing her virginity on that particular night.

"…Hn." She softened her eyes.

"Besides it's not like _you're a_ virgin," she scowled playfully. "Mr. So-Overly-Popular-With-All-Women-Born." Her voice was a notch lower and it was dipped in sarcasm.

"…" Sakura very expected a light chuckle or at least a smirk, but his face was totally blank. Her apple-green eyes widened.

"Wait, don't tell me…Itachi, are you implying that you're still a virgin?" she snorted a couple of times before bursting out laughing. _The_ Uchiha Itachi was a virgin?! He holds the biggest record for fan-girls ever counted in at least _one_ of his fan-club, has practically women drooling all over him, and yet he was still a virgin?! Sakura was sure some would be able to rape him.

"_Was_." He pointed out bitterly, recalling last night, making Sakura bite out her laugh and turn red; he sinisterly smirked. "Sakura, who was it?" he motioned gently, but firmly as well; looking at whatever was in front of him that was so interesting.

Sakura sighed, she knew what he meant, he told something about him and now he wanted her to tell something about _her_. A fair trade they often did when they wanted to know more about each other's life when they were secretive about it. Itachi wanted to know _everything_ about Sakura and Sakura had a _huge_ curiosity for things. "Do I have to-"

"Yes." He said, very sternly, glancing and easily avoiding her fake teary eyes and pouty lips.

"No killing." She knew all _too well_ about Itachi's jealousy issues and how frickin' stubborn he would get. Like how he would very likely give her the silent-treatment for a punishment, and we all know how Uchihas' are masters with those techniques.

"…" he looked away.

"Itachi!" she yelled in a scolding manner.

"Go on." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, preparing for the worst.

"Do I have to? Seriously?" He growled. "Ok, fine. Sheesh."

…

…

…

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"S-S…" she stuttered, and the way she was pronouncing the S sounded like a 'Sa-'

Who? Sai? No, he could never.

…

Sa…Oh he is dead.

Before Sakura could say anything else, Itachi bolted up from the couch with a killing aura. "No, wait! Itachi!" she shrieked, immediately clutching his wrist and pulling him down. "Sasuke didn't mean it! No – wait. We – No! THE ALCOHOL." She blabbered, practically tackling him and sitting on his lap so he couldn't disappear into thin air to kill – I mean, kick a cat…or something.

Indeed, the alcohol. When Team 7 returned from their most successful mission yet and got paid a whole heave load, they drowned themselves in alcohol at a bar. And Sasuke got himself a lucky treat at the very end.

"Itachi! Calm down, please! It was when we were 18!" she stammered. "Way before I met you!"

Other members of the 'public' weren't allowed in the Uchiha compound or bullshit or whatever, so Sasuke being a _good little boy_ and listening to his daddy, he never invited them over to his house.

No Uchiha Compound, no Itachi.

It was true, while Sakura knew Sasuke most of her life, Itachi came into her world when he back from a one and a half year long mission, all beat up and bloody in the hospital.

It wasn't long before Sakura broke the ice with her outrageous temper and he fell in love with her. Always flirting as secretive as he could when no one was around, just to see her riled up and yell at him - face all red and rosy. Acting all innocent when others asked Sakura what was wrong and she blamed him.

"You're going to make him miserable, aren't you? No wait, _more_ miserable." She groaned. Sakura felt _horrible_ at the moment, it was like in those dramas, where someone would cheat on their partner with his/hers' relatives.

But Sakura didn't do it on purpose; she wasn't sure she could call it an accident, either. It was,…coincidence? Or something like that.

He silently nodded, answering her question as Sakura scoffed at his childish reply. "…Anyone else?"

"Nope. After that, I never had…uh,..for4years." She blurted out fidgeting and pushing her index fingers together and blushing, mirroring her friend: Hinata. "Hold on,…Itachi, were you searching for the guy who…er…deflowered me?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

Grunt. Translation: Maybe – yes.

"Thank God you didn't know it was Sasuke, you would've _killed_ him!"

"Indeed." He calmly replied to her not-wanted-to-be-answered comment.

"Itachi!" she scolded him again, lightly punching him on the shoulder. "And it wasn't nice how you just left me after our first night." She half pouted.

Taking the opportunity he had with his partner on his lap, he buried his face into the crook of her neck for a minute before lazily licking it and making his way up to her chin. It was odd how Sakura could _easily_ read his actions unlike others: like now for instance, she knew the perverted gesture was to apologize.

"How is it? For a virgin." He lazily smirked, while Sakura blushed terribly. Itachi began to suckle on a delicate patch of skin on her collar bone.

"Remind me again." She boldly said, grabbing his collar after he pulled back to crack out a smug smirk, she pulled him until they touched each other's noses, he smirked even wider at her gesture. "Show me you're better than Sasuke." She seductively lowered her eye-lids.

Itachi expectedly pushed her head 'till their lips were mashed together and were locked. He pulled back for a mere second to whisper, "My pleasure, love." Before starting to spark the heat.

Though, Itachi already proved that last night. Wink, wink.

* * *

**A/N: Blame my perverted mind. **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes (seemed sketchy). And Thank you for reading. **


End file.
